Menyedihkan
by Amaya Kuruta
Summary: Hazama tidak pernah menyangka Maehara bisa mengubah pandangannya. #SA16


**"Menyedihkan?"**

 **"Um. Menyedihkan bukan jika rasa semenyakitkan itu dipandang dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda? Seakan tak ada warna lain selain warna kelabu yang tidak pernah membuat orang tersenyum." Jawab Hazama datar. Pria bersurai oranye itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu by: Yusei Matsui**

 **Menyedihkan by: Amaya Kuruta.**

 **WARNING!**

 **Ga jelas, penuh ranjau typo dan ooc.**

 **Selamat membaca ^^/**

3 jam sebelumnya..

Hazama Kirara merapikan buku dimejanya. Lebih tepatnya memasukkan semuanya kedalam tas ransel kecilnya. Dia bukannya belum selesai membaca buku-buku itu. Hazama bahkan sudah mengulanginya sebanyak 7 kali. Tapi apa lagi yang bisa ia bawa dari rumah itu? satu-satunya hal yang bisa ia bawa selain buku – yang terbukti amat ampuh membuatnya tenggelam dan lupa dengan segala hal-adalah rasa frustasinya mendengar teriakan-teriakan histeris sang ibu. Mungkin Hazama memang beraura gelap. Tapi percayalah, kau masih bisa melihat sinar-sinar berbagai warna disekitarnya. Kau hanya perlu bertemu ibunya terlebih dahulu. Yang jelas lebih kelam dari Hazama Kirara.

Pagi itu tak ada masalah..sungguh! Hazama bangun seperti biasanya, menyempatkan diri menamatkan sisa bacaan tadi malam, membersihkan kamarnya dan sarapan bersama keluarganya. Tak ada yang aneh. Lalu dimulailah rasa histeris menjalari rumah itu. Hanya karena sebuah buku. Ya, Ibu Hazama berteriak heboh saat ia selesai membaca sebuah buku seri penyihir terkenal. Edisi terbarunya baru keluar hari itu. Dan sang ibu sudah mendapatkannya. Ya, ini semua salah buku itu. Hazama yakin itu. Sang pengarang membuat endingnya jauh berbeda dengan harapan sang ibu. Dan dia mulai berteriak-teriak histeris.

"AAAAA KIRARA-CHAAN! SUATU SAAT NANTI, KAU HARUS BISA MENJADI PENGARANG CERITA YANG LEBIH MENGERTI KEADAAN DAN KONDISI PARA PEMBACANYA! KAU HARUS RAJIN MENULIS! JANGAN BERMALAS-MALASAN MACAM ITU!"

Sudah jelas kan?

Hazama hanya menghela nafas pelan. Pertama, ibunya jelas gila. Bagaimana mungkin setiap penulis harus memenuhi keinginan pembaca? Kalau memang pembaca terlalu menuntut macam itu bukankah cerita itu tak akan menarik? Apa Hazama perlu mendatangi para pembaca karyanya satu persatu saat ia menjadi penulis nanti?

Kedua, Hazama bukan tidak pernah menulis. Dia selalu menulis. Menulis catatan pelajaran, sampai menyalin pr juga sudah dia lakukan. Ah, jika yang dimaksud adalah sebuah cerita seperti yang digemari ibunya dan Hazama sendiri, jujur saja Hazama belum berminat melakukannya sekarang. Ia lebih suka membaca dibandingkan menulis. Kecuali menulis kutukan atau mantra yang baru ia hafalkan kemarin, Hazama tak akan keberatan.

Hazama mengangkat kepalanya. Ia tidak sadar kalau kakinya sudah membawanya keluar dari rumah itu. ayahnya sendiri sudah pergi sejak tadi. Tepatnya sejak tau ibunya mulai membaca novel. Kaki Hazama bergerak menuruni anak tangga. Dia tak ingin ketinggalan kereta hanya karena tingkah sang ibu. Dia masih harus mengerjakan berbagai macam hal. Dia masih punya tugas sebagai pelajar. Dan juga, sebuah kunjungan ke perpustakaan. Hazama menoleh kekanan dan kekiri untuk mencari tempat duduk kosong. Sayangnya semua penuh. Kereta masih akan datang 15 menit lagi. Hazama akhirnya memutuskan berdiri dipinggir rel. menatap rel itu dengan datar.

 ** _"Kirara-chan, ayo semangat..ibu sudah tidak sabar membaca tulisanmu nanti. Bayangkan namamu akan bisa bersaing dengan penulis terkenal!"_**

 ** _"Kirara-chan, bangun! Sudah ibu bilang untuk tidak bermalas-malasan!"_**

 ** _"Kirara-chan, sudah berapa lembar kali ini? kau selalu melakukan semuanya dengan santai!"_**

 ** _"Kirara-chan.. "_**

 ** _"Kirara- chan!"_**

 _Lompat.._

 _Lompat saja.._

 _Kalau kau lompat, teriakan itu akan hilang loh.._

Hazama menatap rel dibawahnya dengan penuh minat. Otaknya langsung dipenuhi dengan fantasi-fantasi terbaru untuk cikal bakal tulisannya. Tentang sebuah kefrustasian dan rasa yang kuat untuk segera mengakhiri hidup. Tapi masalahnya satu. Hazama selalu menulis berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi. Jika dia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan tulisannya, dia bisa repot. Dia tak bisa merasakan seperti apa rasanya situasi yang ia bayangkan. Dia butuh praktek! Hazama kembali menatap rel penuh minat.

 _Lompat saja.._

 _Bagus..begitu, Kirara-chan._

 _Satu langkah lagi dan kau akan bisa-_

"Huh? Hazama-san?" Hazama tersentak dan menoleh kesal. Sial, dia diganggu!

"Oh, kau rupanya, playboy." Jawab Hazama. Didepannya, Maehara mengernyit.

"Aku sudah tak satu sekolah denganmu kenapa kau masih memanggilku seperti itu?" Tanya Maehara. Kemudian ia menurunkan tas besarnya dan menepuk bangku sebelahnya.

"Apa?" Tanya Hazama. Maehara tertawa.

"Duduk. Kereta masih datang sepuluh menit lagi." Jawab Maehara. Hazama menatap bangku itu seakan bangku itu perlu dicuci tujuh kali dengan tanah di bilasan terakhir, najis.

"Kau tidak sedang merencanakan sesuatu kan?" Tanya Hazama. Maehara sweatdrop.

"Kau penuh prasangka buruk ya?" Gumam Maehara. Hazama tak menggubrisnya. Tapi ia berjalan pelan dan menjatuhkan dirinya diatas kursi.

"Jadi, kau mau kemana?" Tanya Hazama. Maehara mengikuti arah pandang Hazama yang melihat ransel besar milik Maehara.

"Oh, aku akan _hiking._ Teman-temanku mengajakku. Kau mau ikut?" Tawar Maehara. Hazama menatap Maehara sweatdrop.

"Aku tidak percaya ini." Gumam Hazama.

"Hm?"

"Tak apa. Lupakan." Jawab Hazama. Keduanya terdiam sejenak.

"Ah.. benar juga!" Maehara menepuk tangannya. Tanda baru saja mengingat sesuatu. Hazama menoleh.

"Ne, Hazama..kenapa kau menatap rel dengan penuh minat tadi?" Tanya Maehara. Hazama terkejut. Jadi Maehara melihatnya? Tidak hanya melihat tapi membaca gerakan mata Hazama?

"Tidak..hanya.. tertarik saja." Jawab Hazama. Maehara mengerjap. Kemudian ia tertawa.

"Jangan bilang kau tertarik untuk melompat kesana." Ujar Maehara disela tawanya.

"Oh, tumben kau cerdas." Jawab Hazama. Tawa Maehara langsung lenyap.

"Oi..oi.. kau serius? Kau ingin melompat kesana?" Tanya Maehara. Hazama mengangguk.

"Kau tau kan..untuk menjadi penulis yang hebat – menurut ibuku- kita harus menulisnya dengan segenap hati. Sekarang aku memikirkan cerita tentang rasa frustasi dan pemerannya berakhir mati bunuh diri." Jelas Hazama. Maehara menghela nafas.

"Dan kau bermaksud bunuh ddiri karena tak pernah merasakannya?" Tebak Maehara. Hazama mengangguk.

"Pfft.. Hahaahahahahaha~! Aku tak menyangka kau pandai bercanda, Hazama!" Hazama hanya menghela nafasmendengar perkataan temannya itu.

"Akan kubuktikan kalau aku tak sekedar bercanda." Gumam Hazama kesal. Namun gumaman itu sampai ditelinga Maehara. Ia langsung mengubah wajahnya dan menatap horror pada Hazama.

"Ugh..tidak usah, dan tidak perlu." Jawab Maehara. Hazama menoleh.

"Kenapa kau peduli?" Tanya Hazama. Maehara menyandarkan punggungnya.

"Hmm… aku harus menjawab apa? Biasanya gadis-gadis seusiamu akan sangat senang jika kujawab: ' karena tanpamu, hidupku tak aka nada artinya.' Nah, kau mau jawaban macam apa?" Tanya Maehara dengan cengirannya. Hazama bersumpah dia akan melempar Maehara ke rel kereta saat kereta api akan datang nanti! Hazama mendengus kesal. Maehara kembali tertawa. Setelah beberapa detik, Maehara berhenti tertawa dan tersenyum.

"Kau pikir, nyawamu dan semua pengalaman hidupmu selama ini hanya untuk hal macam itu?" Tanya Maehara. Hazama mengernyit.

"Hal macam apa?" Tanya Hazama. Maehara menghela nafas.

"Yah, mengakhiri semua dengan tanganmu sendiri. Ugh..itu sedikit menyakitkan, kau tau?" Jawab Maehara. Hazama terdiam.

"Terkadang manusia bisa mengatakan apapun tanpa berfikir." Ujar Hazama. Maehara melempar tatapan 'maksudnya?'

"Yah, orang yang bahagia mana tau apa yang dirasakan orang lain? Bahkan peka kadang tak muncul juga. Topeng manusia juga berbeda-beda ada yang lapisannya kuat dan tebal, dan ada pula yang mudah robek. Kau akan cepat tau jika lapisannya mudah robek. Tapi jika tebal dan kuat?" Maehara menatap temannya itu dalam diam.

"Hhh.. kadang mengerikan menghadapi orang dengan topeng macam itu. bisa saja saat dia frustasi, karena terlalu pintar menyembunyikannya, orang sekitar justru tak tau apa yang dirasakan. Rasa frustasinya berakhir menjadi tudingan tudingan lainnya. Menunjuknya sebagai pemalas, pembuat onar, dan lainnya. Menyedihkan." Lanjut Hazama.

"Menyedihkan?"

"Um. Menyedihkan bukan jika rasa semenyakitkan itu dipandang dengan cara yang sama sekali berbeda? Seakan tak ada warna lain selain warna kelabu yang tidak pernah membuat orang tersenyum." Jawab Hazama datar. Pria bersurai oranye itu terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya tersenyum.

"Yah, tidak selamanya seperti itu. Maksudku, tidak semua orang sepeka itu, Hazama-san. Kalaupun kita memang memiliki kemampuan menyembunyikan perasaan, kita harus sadar bahwa sewaktu-waktu, kita butuh seseorang yang bisa menjadi tempat pembuangan akhir dari segala perasaan frustasi." Jawab Maehara. Giliran Hazama yang terdiam.

"Kemarin aku bertemu Isogai. Kami mengobrol banyak karena kami sama-sama memiliki waktu senggang." Maehara tersenyum mengingat pertemuan kemarin. Hazama melirik Maehara curiga.

"Aku tidak tau kalau kau dan Isogai ternyata.." Maehara menoleh horror.

"Tidak! maksudku.. jangan berfikiran yang aneh-aneh, Hazama-san!" Potong Maehara. Kemudian ia berdehem.

"Kau ingat acara reuni terakhir kita?" Tanya Maehara. Hazama mengangguk.

"Ya. Tentu saja. Karena setelah itu aku langsung menuliskan kisahnya. Kisah menarik dengan lembar penuh darah. Bahkan aku merubah sedikit ceritanya. Seperti penyiksaan yang lebih kejam dan tokoh utama yang-"

"Ugh..cukup.. kau bisa membuatku mual dengan ceritamu. Maksudku, aku bukan type orang yang kuat membaca cerita macam itu. sadis." Jawab Maehara. Hazama menyeringai.

"Nah, kulanjutkan. Saat reuni itu, Nagisa..yah, kau tau kan? aku masih merasa bersalah padanya." Jawab Maehara. Hazama menatap kedepan datar.

"Kurasa Nagisa baik-baik saja. Kau tau dia bagaimana orangnya kan?" Maehara menggeleng.

"Ya. Kita berfikir seperti itu. tapi, menurut Isogai, dia.. hampir melakukannya." Jawab Maehara. Hazama menoleh dan menatap Maehara.

"Bunuh diri. Dia hampir melakukannya." Jawab Maehara. Hazama mengangkat ? Benarkah? Maehara tersenyum tipis. Nampak jelas rasa menyesal di raut mukanya.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa aku pernah membuat temanku ingin bunuh diri." Ujar Maehara. Kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Tapi aku senang saat Isogai bilang bahwa Nagisa baik-baik saja sekarang." lanjutnya. Hazama tak menjawab. Hanya diam mendengarkan. Maehara memajukan dirinya kedepan. Menopang dagu dengan tangannya.

"Hei, kau tau tidak? hampir semua orang yang ingin bunuh diri didunia ini mengatakan bahwa dunia tak lagi berwarna. Seakan semua berwarna kelabu. Menyedihkan. Seperti katamu. Warna kelabu selalu menyedihkan." Ucap Maehara. Hazama mengangguk. Benar, kan? Hazama lalu mendengar Maehara tertawa kecil.

"Tapi, Isogai bilang, Nagisa berkata lain tentang hal itu. ya, bagaimanapun dia pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Dan setelah itu dia menyadarinya. Bahwa kelabu tak selalu menyedihkan." Hazama menoleh.

"Huh?"

"Aku percaya dengan hal itu. kalau kita lihat hari mendung dan hujan yang berwarna kelabu didalam cerita atau film adalah tanda kesedihan, itu salah, Hazama-san."

"kenapa?"

"Kalau kau merasa seperti itu, kau harus keluar dari dunia khayalanmu dan lihat saja dunia nyata yang terhampar luas didepanmu. Maka kau akan menemukannya. Bahwa tak sedikit orang yang menyambut hari semendung itu dengan gembira. Beberapa teman kita seperti Nagisa, Kanzaki dan Okano juga menyukai hari mendung."

"Mereka suka hujan." Tebak Hazama.

"Tepat! Lihat kan? dihari kelabu juga akan ada yang dinanti kehadirannya. Dan mereka juga bahagia dengan kedatangan hujan yang hanya ada saat dunia kelabu. Jadi, seperti yang kukatakan tadi." Maehara berdiri dan menepuk kepala Hazama. Sedikit menunduk dan dengan cengiran tampannya dia menambahkan,

"Kelabu tidak selalu menyedihkan, Hazama-san. Kalau kau merasa rasa frustasi itu memuncak, kau hanya perlu berlari didalam hujan." Jawab Maehara.

"Berlari didalam hujan?"

"Seperti yang kau lakukan sekarang. kau sedang berlari dibawah hujan kan? kau tau orang yang berlari dibawah hujan tak akan ketahuan jika ia menangis. Dan kau cukup melakukan itu saja jika kau tak mau seisi dunia tau apa perasaanmu yang sebenarnya. Carilah seseorang untuk menjadi hujan untukmu." Ucap Maehara. Lalu ia melepas tepukannya dan meraih ranselnya.

"Kau tidak naik?" Tanya Maehara. Hazama mengerjapkan matanya. Ia baru sadar bahwa kereta sudah sampai. Hazama menatap Maehara yang berdiri didepannya. menunggu jawaban Hazama Kirara. Hazama menundukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Kemudian ia mengangkat wajahnya dan berdiri.

"Aku akan naik. Dan karena kau menawariku untuk ikut tadi, maka aku terima tawaranmu." Jawab Hazama. Maehara tertawa kecil.

"Kalau begitu ayo! Kebetulan aku membawa beberapa perlengkapan ekstra. Kau bisa menggunakannya." Ajak Maehara. Ia berjalan tanpa menunggu Hazama. Sedangkan Hazama menatap punggung lelaki itu dan tersenyum kembalinya. Sepertinya Hazama Kirara tau..sudah mengerti arti kelabu yang sebenarnya. Kelabu tak selalu menyedihkan..dan Hazama tau.. dia sudah mendapatkan 'hujan' untuk kehidupannya.

- **END**

 **Fufufufu… Yes! Ini SA part Kirara XD. Arghhhh saya gigit jari bikinnya pengen bikin multichap dengan pairing ini *.***

 **Tapi sudahlah..cukupkan saja.. saya bersyukur bisa publish ini sebelum bertapa di tempat tak bersinyal. Semoga saya selamat disana**

 **RnR?**

 **Jaa~!**


End file.
